The kids adventure
by Bailey Weather
Summary: A family go to the countryside for the war and come back and there mum and dad the king and queen had died and Bailey me turnes into the new queen and she finds the boy she has been waiting for her whole life, does it turn into danger for the Smith famiy


Bailey's crowning as queen.

Me and my sister's and brother love it in London with mum and dad, the king and queen, yes we are princesses of England and mum and dad are the king and queen of England, it was fun we got private school but there was other kids there I never liked them I liked going home so did my sisters and brother.

I have 3 sisters and 1 brother my brother is called Thomas but he likes to be called St Smith so we call him St smith but in school we call him Thomas he is the 3rd oldest in the family he is 11 years old, my 3 sister's are called Jade, Lily and Sophie. Sophie is the 2nd oldest and she is 11 coming up 12 soon and she is really loves adventures and so does St Smith and the other sisters and me aswell. Lily is the 2nd youngest and she to read adventure book and loads of other books and is 8 years old and loves to go out in adventures and stuff like that, and Lily is the youngest out of us all but one of the most exegetic and existing to hang a round with she is 5 years old and its fun in our family we got what ever we wanted and we had he rooms and we weren't posh but we were still he king and queens kids. The oldest of the kids was me Bailey I'm 14 year's old and I'm ment to be the most resposible but I weren't I was like the rest of us childish and fun I loved going out on adventures but better off at home in my huge room on the laptop.

It had been a long time getting what we all ways wanted and got everything I can admit getting everything isn't always the best way and its sometimes boring getting everything but as we have the money we get it and we have loads of stuff, I have a iPhone with a iPod touch with internet and I have a laptop and a CCTV in my room and really good jurally and stuff I loved it I was living the dream but just this you're my dad had to go to work he hadn't been in ages well his job is to get the army prepared for war and to get everything ready that was he has to do while my mum takes charge of England and we were getting attack in London who wants to evade London come on, as we are princesses we has to leave just like the others we got to the countryside I hated it, it smelt bad we got off the train and when to our new family they hated us because we were posh they called us and stuck up and we hated them we had to go real school we got abused and stuff we hated it we got kicked out the house and we found a vacant house which no one lived in and we made it ours till some one came for us.

The house was dirty, old and dark, we hated it here its not nice we tided up the house well get all the dirt off the beds and sofa and furniture it looked like it had a fire and it was half burned down and the people died there, we put our stuff in the dirty rooms and we went to bed as its late at night and we couldn't sleep it got to about 3 days and we had to go to school so we went and it was called St Orbison's Academy what a gay name but ow well there was loads of kids looking at me I met this girl and boy called Lili and Rhys they seemed really nice I hanged around with them my sisters and brother were in the primary school next door, We were enjoying it but we preferred home but it will do though.

3 weeks later.

3 weeks pasted and the house looked more like a house now but we took away the burned bits well the really bad bits and it was a small house it looked like a tree house but a bit bigger, it had a small room which was our kitchen/ dining room/ living room, and a part which had loads of hay which we found in a field and that was our bed room we had to sleep on the floor and on the other side of the room was a toilet it was as big as a classroom we had to put it on wheels but it was cool we called it the house of lords as a joke or another name we called it was EKL Castle I dot know why though, and it had wings and a roof we got settled and we got a letter from the army and it said;

18/2/11

To: Bailey, St Smith, Jade, Sophie and Lily.

Mr. Smith (king of England) went missing in battle against the Germans on the 10th February.

From: The Army general.

"What" I shouted really load as I started to cry I told the others that our dad died in battle and they started to cry, I don't know why he has to go but it's his job I hope mum is ok. But 2 days later we got another one.

20/2/11

To: Bailey, St Smith, Jade, Sophie and Lily.

Mrs Smith (queen on England) got kidnapped by the Germans and murdered for escape from there trenches on the 15th February.

From: The Army general.

We all cried because our perance died in the war we didn't know what to d we when back to London after the war and our maid Mrs Bence was always there for us we brought home our house we made and put it in our huge garden and the next day our maid and mare of London and the priminester of England came to our house and told us some good new's.

"So you're the king and queen's kids there are loads of you we will need to split the money they had between you 5 kids and also we need either a king or a queen of England as we need one or England will be defenceless who is the oldest here?"

We all looked at each other and after a couple of mins I walked forward and said that I was the oldest.

"so Bailey you're the oldest well your 14 your old enough to be queen so your our new queen your highness and this is your new country now we will help you if you need it ok"

"Great and ok then so I'm queen cool."

"Ok then see you tomorrow at 12:30am for our crowning"

"Ok then see you then" they left apart from the maid she is here permanent now to help me whatever I want.

I get up that morning really excited of being a queen I got out of bed and had a shower and as I walked in my room and there was a really nice long dress it looked like a wedding dress but purple with white stripes I got dressed in the dress and the maid curled my hair and I done my make up I never new you look like this and wear this stuff for being a queen I loved it I looked really beautiful.

I walked into the hall there was loads of people my sisters and brother behind to me walking with me to the front it felt like I was getting married. I got to the front and everyone sat down except me the priminester said.

"everyone as you know that the king and queen died in the battle we need a new queen or king and we have all decided to crown Bailey Smith as our new queen, she will be our new queen but as she is 14 she is still a princess but you are step queen you rule England but with help by me and the maid and your uncle and cousin, but when you get married you will be a proper queen"

Everyone clapped as I turned around to look at everyone with a big smile I turned back round and he had a cousin in front of him with a crown and he goes.

"Our new queen, Queen Bailey" everyone clapped and I knelt down on one leg and he put the crown on my head and he let go of the crown and I'm now queen I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, I get back up and turned around and they were still clapping I walk down the aisle everyone was getting up, I saw this boy looking at me weirdly and I smiled at him and he smiled back I didn't know him so why was he here no one who was not royalty want ment to be here but he looked really cute so I just walked past him smiling. I go to my room and I looked at myself in the mirror and I was really happy and I think my mum and dad are happy for me to, I made a really good decision I said to the maid.

"Tell the president that I said that Lily and Jade are my princesses and Sir Smith and Sophie are my knights but they don't fight they protect me ok"

"Yes mistress"

"And you don't have to call me mistress if you don't want to you can just call me Bailey"

Ok then Miss Bailey" I rolled my eyes and she walked out the room and I went to bed as I was tired and I got dressed in my PJ's and walked to the widow and I said to myself.

'well it has been a long day the crowning took all day but never mind and look at my new kingdom it looks so big to my it feels great to be a queen well step queen/ princess'

I closed the curtains and I got into bed I thought to my self who was that boy and where did he come from it was weird but never mind, I fell asleep it was a very long day the crowning went on all day and I need to get some sleep for my big day tomorrow as new queen I cant wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**I hope you like this story I just randomly thought of it sorry it's a bit short but please comment and I will update soon.**


End file.
